Climbing Toward Happiness
by DeathEater934
Summary: Sonny goes on a date with Brian, but can't seem to get his mind off of Will. Since they're broken up, Sonny might just have to do something to get his mind off of him. A WilSon Oneshot.


_Here is a oneshot that I wrote a while back and finally typed out :) Review to let me know what you think! Enjoy. xx_

* * *

**Climbing Toward Happiness**

Sonny had been trying to keep his mind off of Will, and hanging out with Brian had been helping. But it wasn't helping 100%. He didn't want to be thinking of the man who lied to him for months. Yet he couldn't help but think of the man he still loved. The kiss he shared with Brian was passionate, but a mistake. At the time, he was upset over Will, terrified that he had truly lost the man. He had a few moments of weakness, kissing Brian fervently and going back to his apartment, but he righted himself quickly enough. He left the apartment before anything had happened, feeling even worse than he had before the kiss. Over the next few days, Brian turned up everywhere, and Sonny had a hard time with trying to forget what had happened. Brian made sure of that. He kept asking Sonny out, kept reminding him of the kiss in both subtle and non-subtle ways. He was more forward than Sonny was used to, especially compared to Will. Sonny doesn't even know how he feels about that. In all honesty, he was pretty uncomfortable with all of Brian's extra advances. He finally gave in when Sonny realized he wouldn't stop.

"Fine, Brian. I'll go out with you. But you've gotta stop asking after this" Sonny said one day, a couple weeks after their kiss.

"Sonny, why can't you see how perfect we'd be together? You deserve to be with a real man, not some blonde boy who is just acting like a man, trying to win you over." Brian said, making Sonny even more uncomfortable. Sonny was still in love with Will, and no matter what, he'd never be okay with someone saying bad things about him.

Brian gave up with insulting Will once Sonny told him he wouldn't go out with him if he continued. Sonny continued working at the coffeehouse, trying to forget that in a few hours he'd be on a "date" with Brian, the man that Will always despised.

When Sonny saw Will come into the coffee shop an hour later, his heart sped up but still he got a little nervous, wondering what Will would do today. The last time, or the last few times they spoke, they argues more than ever before. This time, however, was because of the gift Sonny ordered for him a month ago. They couldn't talk much since Brian walked in just as they were sitting down to talk, rather than fight.

"You ready to go, Sonny?" Brian asked, clearly trying to make Will feel as though Sonny had moved on already.

"Um, sure. Just give me a minute" Sonny said before turning to Will, who was already standing up to leave.

"I've got to go." Will said quietly.

"See you around, Will." Brian said from his spot at the counter. Will glanced at him as he passed, not looking back to see Sonny's reaction to his quick exit.

"Brian…" Sonny started, frustrated by his words to Will. Yes, to a normal person he was being polite, just harmless, but to Sonny his tone was spiteful, even a little triumphant.

"Come on, Sonny. I was just being nice."

"Sure, okay." Sonny replied, not really buying his "nice guy" act. They left the coffee shop, ready for their night, Brian a little more so than Sonny. Brian drove them to the big gym a twin over, where they were going to do some rock climbing on the "legendary" wall they had. Sonny, having climbed mountains before for real, was a little bored at the sight once they started. He pushed his thoughts aside and just focused on the climb, no matter how lame it felt. Almost to the top, he felt great. He hadn't been climbing in forever…since he last went for Will's first time. Sonny's next step faltered and he had to grasp at the wall, had to use his upper body strength to pull up enough to place his feet securely once again. He vaguely heard Brian yelling to see if he was okay, nodding and saying he was, but now he was just focused on Will. Once on solid ground again, he and Brian called it a night, at least for now. Sonny told Brian he wasn't feeling too well, so Sonny was driven back to his own apartment before Brian left. The last thing Brian did was kiss Sony soundly, smiling and leaving right as Sonny slammed the car door. Will would've waited for him to get inside, or would be going inside with him.

_Will_.

That's all Sonny could think about. Nobody but him. He felt sick and kissing Brian today just felt wrong. He physically wiped his mouth with the back of his hand at the thought. He nearly retched as he thought about how Will would feel if he knew. He needed to see Will. He needed to see him soon. He needed to see him _now_. So without another thought, he ran.

He wasn't sure if he was still at the dorms or not, but he went there anyway. He ran to Will's door and pounded his fist against the wood. It was a few minutes before Will answered, looking like he just woke up.

"Sonny?" Will said through a croaking throat.

"I kissed Brian." Sonny said, out of breath. Now Will seemed more awake.

"I know." He said angrily.

"What? How could you possibly know?" Sonny asked confused.

"I came to see you that night, and saw you 2 in the coffeehouse basically tearing each other's clothes off."

"We weren't…tearing each other's clothes off, Will."

"No, of course not. You waited until you were at his place, in his apartment to really do that, right? Before you two had sex?" Will replied, clearly upset.

"What?! Sex? Never. Not with Brian, of all people."

"But he said…"

"He told you we had sex?"

"Well, no…not in those exact words, but he implied that…" Will said.

"Holy shit. He needs to keep his nose out of my business, out of my life. I never wanted to go out with him in the first place."

"But you did."

"Yeah, but…" Sonny said.

"Maybe you should go…" Will said.

"No, I cam her because I needed to see you. I should've forgiven you. I know you didn't want to hurt me, but I was being stubborn. And yes, Brian and I went out, we went rock climbing, but I could only think of you. Of you and that time we went rock climbing together. You were terrified, but you were brave enough to try it."

"Well, I was with you…" Will mumbled, looking at the floor embarrassed.

"Exactly. I was up there and no matter how high the climb, I only want you next to me."

"Sonny…"

"Will, please. I know one heartfelt confession isn't enough. You gave plenty of those and I kept you away, but I want to try, need to try."

"Well, you did."

"Right…" Sonny said, dejected. He turned away from the beautiful face laced with sleep that was in front of him. He knew coming here wouldn't change things, but he had hoped. After one step he heard it.

"Get in here, right now."

Sonny turned around so fast he almost got whiplash. A small smile graced Will's face. Will tilted his head to the side, temple leaning against the doorframe. Sonny could stare at this man all day if he could. He took a step forward, a smile, an even bigger one, appeared on Will's face as he moved. Will took a step to the side, giving Sonny room to walk into the dorm room, doorway wide open now. Sonny took slow, deliberate steps, taking in the sight of the man he loved as he went. Once inside, Will shut the door behind him. They were standing in silence, but just as Sonny went to turn back around to face Will again, he felt Will sidle up against him. Arms came around his waist, a forehead pressed into his back. Sonny sighed at feeling Will's arms around him again. Oh how he missed these moments.

"Will." Sonny's voice rasped out, not realizing until Will squeezed him tighter that he was crying. He felt Will spin him around, before he was being held tightly again. His head fell to the groove of Will's neck, nuzzling his nose softly as he felt Will's hands on his back and in his hair.

"Shh." Will whispered, trying to calm him down. "Hey, what's with all the tears? You never get upset like this."

"I should've forgiven you before. I was an asshole, and now I f-feel like I betrayed you." Sonny cried.

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"Be-because I kissed Brian, and w-went out with him even though I didn't really w-want to."

"Shh, it's okay. Take a deep breath for me babe. You didn't betray me. If anything, I betrayed you. So please don't feel bad about this. You have a right to move on if that's what you want."

"No. No, Will. I don't want that. I just want you. Only you." Sonny said, looking up at Will through teary eyes.

"I want you, too." Will said. Will ran his fingers through Sonny's hair, massaging his scalp the way Sonny likes it. Sony, standing toe-to-toe with Will, kept looking at Will's lips, eyes fluttering shut whenever Will scratched over the most sensitive parts of his scalp. Will's fingers were awakening his senses and he didn't want it to stop.

"Will." Sonny moaned, the sound slipping out of his mouth involuntarily. Will stepped even closer to Sonny, bodies touching almost head to toe. Will kissed Sonny's temple; Sonny leaned into the touch, wrapping an arm around Will's body. Next, a kiss was placed against his cheekbone, then his jaw. Sonny couldn't help but wrap his other arm around Will, tilting his head to press his skin further into the pressure of Will's lips.

"Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket, babe? Or are you just happy to see me?" Will asked. Sonny's breath hitched. He turned his head, eyes locked on Will's.

"So fucking happy to see you." Sonny whined before pressing his lips to Will's. It started of slightly soft but almost instantaneously turned into something more. As Will's hands moved to Sonny's hips, Sonny opened Will's mouth with his tongue. They pulled away a minute later.

"Son, fuck. I forgot how good of a kisser you are."

"You forgot?" Sonny asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Haven't kissed you for weeks, just missed it. Missed you."

"I missed you, too." Sonny said, rubbing his nose gently against Will's. Will's hand slid up to cup the back of Sonny's neck, fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Will moved down, kissing the edge of Sonny's jaw slowly. He touched his nose to the same spot before he moved his nose up the side of his face to his forehead. He kissed Sonny's forehead softly. He nosed down the other side of his face before reaching his neck. Will kissed his neck softly, inhaling the scent that was purely Sonny, deeply.

"You always smell so good."

"No, that's you." Sonny said.

"Nuh-uh, babe. All you. Smell like coffee and chocolate and mint and just Sonny. Is it bad that I really want to make love to you right now?"

"Not bad. Never bad." Sonny whispered breathily. His mouth opened, a moan slipping out as he felt Will's tongue on his skin, licking a hot stripe up his neck.

"You taste as good as I remember."

"Will. Please." Sonny whined. Will smirked against his neck.

"Mmm, what do you want Sonny?"

"You. I want…need you." Sonny whined out loud. Will continued to lick around the edge of Sonny's shirt collar. Sonny couldn't keep his low whining inside. He really was desperate for more of Will's touch.

"Seriously, Will?" Sonny complained as Will's tongue kept licking soft circles into his skin, not touching him any other way.

"My tongue not enough for you?" Will said. He brought his hands down to tug Sonny's shirt up and over his head. Once off, Will's mouth latched onto a small pink nub. "How's this?"

"My god, Will. You are such a…such a…"

"Such a what?" Will asked as he pulled Sonny's jeans over his thighs. Sonny could hardly breathe. All he could think about was the hot puffs of air hitting his hardness as Will bent down onto his knees in front of him. Then, Sonny felt as Will's tongue reached out to lap at his tip.

"Fuck, Will." Sonny whined out loud again. Will's tongue captured some of the precum from Sonny's slit.

"My tongue enough for you now, baby?" Wills aid just before he engulfed Sonny's member fully.

"Fuck Will. Yes, always enough, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Will kept taking him deeper as each profanity slipped from Sonny's mouth. "I love you. My god." Will lets Sonny's dick fall from between his lips once Sonny's breathing sped up considerably and he felt Sonny coming closer to the edge. "Will, no." Sonny whimpers. Will's chuckled at Sonny's reaction Sonny felt Will's body slide up his own before his lips were being claimed in a sloppy kiss.

"I need you. You have no idea how much I regretted not taking you back. I missed you every day. I couldn't breathe without you, Will, but I was so upset. I thought we told each other everything. I couldn't…I can't…" Sonny stopped talking once a soft, sweet kiss landed on his lips again.

"Stop. We did. I was so…I just didn't know how to tell you without losing you. I was just afraid, Sonny. I made the biggest mistake of my life. But I'm so glad you're here right now. So happy to be with you right now. So if you'll have me…be my boyfriend again? Please, Sonny, be mine again?"

"Yes, Yes. Always yours." Sonny said, kissing Will once before hugging him tightly.

Sonny knew he should've just heard Will out that night; the night of the wedding. But he had felt heartbroken and just hadn't wanted to allow Will to get off that easily. Sonny had been mad for long enough though. He had waited to be with Will again for long enough. Today was just the start of the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

The End.


End file.
